The End of Our Story
by Link571
Summary: This is my prediction on how 'Sorrow of Silidan' will end. Hope you enjoy.


_Author's Note: This story is based on how I HOPE the ending of 'Sorrow of Silidan', by Knight on Bald Mountain, will be. If you haven't read it, and you want some good LinkxAshei mixed into a GRAND adventure, you should check it out.  
__Though this is BASED on the canon of the aforementioned story, it IS NOT canon. I've also not been made privy to any information into the latter part of the story. This is merely wishful thinking based on what has been written so far and some deductions made on my part.  
One last note: Anybody know a romantic word for 'ass'? This was the hardest thing for me to find._

The End of Our Story

The water flowed away from the foreign object that stirred its peaceful state. Reaching out to the furthest of edges, the waves pressed onward. It then rebounded against the wall of stones in all-new directions. Link found himself mesmerized by the sight. There was nothing quite like it in all the world; possibly even a magical essence to it. It greatly perplexed him: whether the grandest of rocks, or the smallest of pebbles, the water reacted the same way every time. There was never any deviation. One could never break water.

He kind of envied it.

As he lifted his head, he noticed the sun setting in the west. It led his mind to his first journey through Hyrule. He'd lost a friend at the end of that too, and though she would forever be missed, it just wasn't the same. Midna had a whole kingdom to think of, and couldn't allow herself to remain in Hyrule. Her destiny lied elsewhere. Moreover, Link didn't love her; he loved Ilia.

The thought brought him back to the present, and to the grave that rested next to the spring; a reminder of his first true love. He'd tried so hard to let the memory of her go, but was unable to do so. He held onto her like a blanket in the cold; except that it was actually warm. There was no need for the blanket anymore, and he needed to move on.

Link hadn't realize it until he watched the water. Ilia could still have a place in his heart, but he had to put her in the _proper_ place: that of his fondest memories of the past. Though the past could not be regained, he was finally able to take comfort that it was still a part of him. He now had room for another.

As if on cue, Link heard the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. Though he couldn't tell for certain who it was, he was correct in his assumption.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" Link commented. The footsteps came closer, but the person stayed out of sight. The visitor responded softly. "It is, but I can't help but feel a little sad, though."

"Oh?" Link replied, finally turning to face Ashei. She was wearing a simple gray tunic with her signature crimson-colored trousers. Her hair had grown since they last met as well, and she let it glide down past her shoulders. It certainly made her more beautiful in the light. "You too?"

She nodded. "The sun sets, meaning that the day has come to an end. I always find myself wandering: did I put it to good use, or did I waste it?"

"Strange," Link looked quizzically. "You never seemed that introspective before."

Ashei sighed, moving closer to the water and sitting down on the bank, grasping a handful of sand as she did so. "It actually bothers me a lot. I don't know how my life is going to pan out. All I know is that I'm right here, and this is right now. So I try to live my life to its fullest, but I just don't know what that will entail."

Link sat next to her, gazing into her eyes. They revealed the sincerity of her words. He responded, "I guess we really can't ever know, but consider this: We live to be 100 years or so, and there are so many days in those years, I think we can afford to waste a few if it helps us find what we want."

A spark of hope flared in the woman's eyes. "Do you think you've discovered what you want?"

A smile streaked across his face. "It took me a while, but yes. And it wasn't because I couldn't see it, but because I wouldn't allow myself to have it."

Ashei place a hand on top of his. She knew Link's pain, and understood his plight. If there was anyone who could stay with him, it was her. Unconsciously, she began leaning towards him. "You know I'm here for you. Are you ready to move on?"

Link nodded, slowly closing the distance between the two. Within seconds, they'd both closed their eyes and locked lips. Their kiss was full of passion, brought forth by repressed desire. Link couldn't help but notice the exotic taste of Ashei. Though clearly inexperienced, she had a liveliness about her that tasted wonderful. He slowly found himself reaching around her to pull her as close as was possible. She allowed his gesture, pressing herself against him while wrapping her own arms over his back.

So lost were these two in each other, that they didn't even care that they'd slowly drifted closer to the water. If anything the strange feeling only brought out more fire. Ashei had now moved herself onto Link, and had forced her tongue deeper into his mouth. Link allowed this to happen, while having his own hands creep slowly down her back. As he found the curves of her posterior, he gave them a squeeze. They were well-formed, and very firm, not at all like Ilia's. Ashei was a warrior, and had turned her body into a well-fashioned machine.

Ashei moaned into his mouth, feeling a new sensation run through her. Then she felt a second, different sensation run up her spine. She finally felt the shivering cold of the coming night. She pushed away from Link, immediately getting his attention. "Can we move to somewhere..._less_ freezing?"

Though he first groaned, knowing that the ache in his loins would be prolonged further, he nodded in compliance. As she allowed Link up, he led her back to his tree house. After climbing the series of ladders that led to his bed, they finally were able resume their play; this time, he was on top. As he pressed his own tongue into her mouth, he moved his hands through her hair. To his surprise, it was as soft as silk, and he craved her even more because of it.

He was reaching the point where he couldn't resist much longer. He puled himself away long enough to utter a single word. "Ashei?"

His eyes showed his desire, and Ashei understood completely. She whispered in his ear, "Do it."

Without another second, he moved his hands to the hem of her tunic. He slowly raised it up, unveiling the smooth, pale skin that was underneath. He kissed her belly, while she finished removing the piece of clothing. Her skin smelled of cool winter air from the northern mountains. Though he enjoyed the feeling of Ilia's skin as well, it seemed inadequate when put in comparison to that of Ashei, and he relished in that.

As Link looked up at the rest of Ashei's body. He saw the remains of old scars that had been healed, a reminder of their common lifestyle. Her breasts were still covered in a simple, white brassiere, but he knew that the treasure beneath would soon be revealed. However, Ashei had desires herself, and began tugging at the waste of _his_ green tunic. He complied and lifted his arms so she could pull it off. She let a hand run across his chest, feeling the scars of his own. They must have turned her on as well, for she couldn't stop herself from finding each and every one.

Link was growing impatient. He grasped her breasts, pulling down her brassiere. Her glorious orbs, though not grand in size, were very shapely. He pulled her close and engulfed one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking lightly on it and tasting her sweet nectar.

"Ooh!" Ashei moaned in surprise; the new experience shaking her to her core. "That feels so good."

Link responded by adding more vigor to his act. He felt her hands begin rummaging through his hair, gripping it tightly. He kept this up for a minute or so, taking her essence into his own. Eventually, Ashei's high began to resend, and she too desired more. Link took that as his sign to take another step. He lowered himself to make his head flush with her core. He sensually took hold of her trousers, letting his fingers trail across her stomach, unbuttoned them, and drew them down (along with her underwear). Ashei lifted her legs and kicked off her boots, allowing Link to finish his task.

That's when he saw it.

Ilia's pelvis had been quite hairy, and unkempt. Ashei, being hylian, was hairless. There was something beautiful about that. Link inhaled her scent deeply, and found it unbelievable. He couldn't help himself but get closer.

"Woah! What are you doing down there?" Ashei asked cautiously. Link looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry. Just lie back and relax."

Without any further delays, Link opened her folds to reveal Ashei's clitoris. Slowly, he lapped at her entrance. She tasted as sweet as honey. Ashei yelped with pleasure, and buckled at the feeling. "Oh! Don't stop!"

Link complied. He felt no desire to cease, enjoying the act greatly. He took pleasure in _her_ pleasure, and found her moans and squeals erotic. She couldn't stop bucking her hips, feeling a continuous barrage of amazing sensations course through every inch of her body. Her grasp on his hair tightened to the point of which he began feeling pain, but he wasn't going to stop until she climaxed. Due to her inexperience, it only took a couple minutes before that point was reached.

"Oh...I-I feel...feel...ooooooh-ahhhh-AAIIEEE!" As the woman screamed in ecstasy, Link felt the warm flow of her juices. He'd missed the taste, and yearned for more. He felt himself yearning for more, and felt his own trousers tighten. He did his best to hold back, trying to give Ashei some time to rest. Thankfully, she made a speedy recovery, and gave Link a coy look. "You sure know what you're doing. I think it's time I return the favor, yeah?"

Before he could respond, she'd already moved to his waist and began tugging away at his belt. Slowly pulling down his pants, Link's fully erect member came into view. Ashei took a deep breath. She knew what to expect, but the size of it surprised her. Despite the fact that she'd never seen one before, she was certain it was the largest of its kind.

Link, of course, knew better.

Ashei took the erection in her hand, and looked up to Link. "Tell me if I'm not doing this right."

Link looked confused. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was about to do, he thought, was she? Sure enough, she proceeded to wrap the head of his member in her mouth, sucking slowly, while licking around it. It became abundantly clear to Link that it had been far too long since the last time this had happened. Admittedly, she wasn't as good as Ilia, but it had taken her a few tries before she'd mastered the art. On the other hand, Ashei was clearly going to learn at a much faster pace.

As she worked her magic, Link couldn't help but ask her a question. "Nobody taught you how to do this, right?"

She pulled back long enough to glare at him and defend herself. "I've been told briefly about this, but I drew my own conclusions on how to do it right."

Before Ashei returned to her place, Link stopped her. "At the rate you're going, I won't last long. Let's finish together."

Link had Ashei lay back down on the bed, and lined himself up with her. Positioning his member at her entrance, he gave one last look at his lover, asking permission with his eyes. Ashei smiled and nodded. "I'm ready."

The hero gently pulled her folds apart and sank himself inside of her. Ashei hissed while biting her lip, and Link grunted while squeezing his eyes shut. The woman was incredibly tight and very wet, making it easy for him to fully enter her. This led Ashei to lean forward to kiss him again. Link tried to keep his pace slow, allowing Ashei to get used to the feeling. He then steadily sped it up. Both of the hylians found themselves again lost in the sensations of each other. They lacked any acknowledgement of the world around them. Their passion was consuming them.

Ashei panted loudly, having no control left within her. As she reached her limits, she arched her back, and screamed at the top of her lungs once more. That was enough to also put Link over the edge as well. He groaned sharply and released his seed.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. The lovers embraced each other once more, absorbing the last remnants of their essence. After what seemed like an eternity in each others arms, Ashei finally spoke up. "That was more than I'd ever imagined."

Link's grin split wide open, and as he collapsed on the bed beside her, he began to laugh. "I'd been afraid to do this for so long. Those thoughts seem so absurd now."

Ashei returned his sentiment, relaxing and allowing herself to regain her energy. Link closed his eyes, a swirl of thoughts that had been repressed for almost a year swarmed into his mind. The overwhelming sensation almost knocked him out cold, but Ashei caught him before it could happen.

"We're gonna do this again, yeah?"


End file.
